A Yule Surprise
by xthegirl-withthebooksx
Summary: What if someone turned up to comfort Hermione after her Yule Ball spat with Ronald Weasley? T for language.


_Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise._

_A little Neville/Hermione fluff. Enjoy!_

Look at her, she's beautiful, walking around with that air of knowing exactly what she is going to do, that purposeful kind of aura, the complete opposite of me.

I heard her curse as we walked down to Potions.

"That Malfoy is a worthless piece of scum," she muttered.

Honestly, rather than be shocked by her cursing, I had to agree.

I'm in love with her you know, it has all built up rather slowly. I always knew she was beautiful, inside and out, kind, considerate. All that time, while the others looked at her as the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all, I knew better. Hermione was like a princess to me, or an angel, I couldn't quite decide. She'd always helped me right from the very beginning, always calmly and kindly explained what I'd done wrong and how together we could fix it.

When we got to fourth year, I didn't see her much, except in class. I figured she was probably busy helping Harry prepare for the first task. Bet a lot of effort went into that. After Harry defeated the dragon spectacularly, the Yule Ball suddenly approached fast, yet steady. I managed to ask her, without stammering or blushing, if she would like to go with me, but she declined ever so politely saying that she was really sorry but she was already going with someone and that maybe I should ask Ginny Weasley, Ron's kid sister, who was absolutely dying to go.

I took her advice, as always, and ended up going with Ginny. It wasn't that bad, but I felt as sick as Ron looked when she walked in, breathtakingly gorgeous, in her conservative yet, at the same time, rather appealing, pale pink gown, on the arm of Viktor Krum.

I wasn't really surprised he had asked her, more that she had accepted to go with some so famous. But it did her justice. Why shouldn't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts go with the most sought after male in the country?

Several hours later I was walking up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room and I passed by a random girl crying. Doubling back to check on her I realised it wasn't just any girl. It was Hermione.

I'd just finished asking her what happened and if she was okay when Ron appeared out of nowhere. From there it escalated into another fight between the two, with Ron spouting some rubbish about **'fraternizing with the enemy.'** What enemy I wondered. Then I realised, he must be talking about Krum.

Bloody git he is, that stupid arse. Who was the one wanting his autograph when he first arrived? Oh nice one Hermione, echoed my thoughts perfectly.

Harry appeared and dragged Ron away with an apology to Hermione, who promptly broke down crying. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her sobbing shoulders and kiss the tears away from her beautiful, big, brown eyes. She's absolutely stunning, even when she was crying with all that makeup running down her face, and I think Ron's noticed now, bloody git.

I had to do something. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt like that, still can't stand it. I was running out of options, so I went over to her and sat down beside her on the staircase and rubbed her shoulders.

"I know this may not be the best time Hermione," I whispered, "but for the record, I _really, really_ like you."

She looked up, shocked. Then she smiled weakly.

"_Honestly_ Neville," she gasped, "You really like _me,_ I mean no-one really likes me."

"Hush Mione," I blushed, "It'll all be okay." I held her close until she'd relaxed enough to return to Gryffindor.

So I suppose it's Ron I have to thank. I mean, without him being a complete prick all the way back in fourth year I probably would never have been standing here, at the front of the aisle, watching the most beautiful woman of my dreams walk towards me in the brilliant white gown.

_Thanks for reading,_

_xxBlacksxxDaughterxx_

_Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it._

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
